La cara oculta
by Dulanoire
Summary: Que peut bien ressentir Belen lors de sa réclusion plus ou moins volontaire? Film : La cara Oculta (Inside en vf) d'Andrès Baiz


**Note de l'auteur** : Voici un petit texte qui trainait dans mon ordinateur... Je l'ai écris après avoir regardé le film que je vous conseille fortement, mais je tiens à prévenir qu'il vaut mieux le regarder avant de me lire! Sinon vous risquez d'être déçu... Il y a sans doute quelques incohérences, j'espère que ça vous plaira tout de même.

Le film s'appelle Inside en vf, mais le titre original est la cara oculta. Le réalisateur est Andrès Baiz

Bref, bonne lecture :)

* * *

Ouvrez moi je vous en supplie... Piégée dans cette chambre dont je ne peux sortir, je vous regarde sans que vous ne me voyiez. Les miroirs sont mes yeux. Je le regrette souvent. Surtout pour le grand miroir de la chambre...

Là tu l'embrasse tendrement, admirant votre reflet enlacé. Derrière, je hurle, je tape, je pleure. Comment peux tu me faire ça ?! Je t'aime... Et toi, tu lui fais l'amour sous mes yeux ! Tu vantes son corps si mince, sa poitrine androgyne, sa taille fine alors que quelques jours plus tôt, tu ne jurais que par la rondeur de mes seins et de mes hanches. Tu m'avais juré n'être qu'à moi Adrian ! Comment peux tu me faire ça, comment oses tu ?! Je n'ai disparu que depuis deux jours et déjà tu couches avec une autre sous mon regard que tu ne vois pas ! Taisez vous, assez ! Je ne peux plus écouter vos râles de plaisir mêlés, je ne veux plus te voir prendre ton pied avec une autre. J'ai beau me taper la tête contre les murs, je n'arrive pas à m'étourdir assez pour ne plus vous entendre... Le cœur en miettes et l'estomac creux, je finis par m'endormir les joues couvertes de larmes.

La lumière du jour qui éclaire notre chambre me réveille. Je me lève de la couche misérable où j'ai pu dormir par je ne sais quel miracle et voit ta putain s'admirer dans le miroir. Eh oh ! Je suis là ! Ne prends pas cet air satisfait et ce sourire victorieux, Adrian est à moi ! Et une fois que je serais sortie d'ici, je te tuerais et le reprendrais tu entends ?! … Non. Bien sur. Tu ne peux pas m'entendre...

Tu vas dans la salle de bains d'où je te regarde. Tu attrape une brosse à dents. Petite chienne c'est ma brosse à dents ! Oh comme j'aimerais sortir d'ici et arracher une à une chacune de ces dents ! Je tape contre les tuyaux. Tu te figes. L'eau du lavabo devant toi vient de trembler. Apeurée tu la vides. Je me mets à hurler dans le siphon de mon propre lavabo, bien plus vétuste. Miracle ! Tu sembles m'entendre ! Je continue, à m'en briser la voix. Mais tu repars, le regard terrifié. Alors je me laisse tomber à terre et j'en pleure de rage.

En fouillant dans les placards, je trouve un uniforme poussiéreux d'officier SS. Ainsi donc, celui qui a construit cette cache avait bien toutes les raisons de le faire... Il est venu jusqu'ici, en Colombie, pour fuir les nombreux procès et pour ne pas répondre de ses actes odieux. Je trouve son journal. C'est la seule chose qui me permet de me distraire de mes pensées morbides. Je finis par me dire que je vais vraiment mourir ici...

En continuant de fouiller, je trouve de vieilles boites de conserves, entreposées par le vieillard à la conscience trouble. J'en ouvre une. Dépassée depuis longtemps c'est infect. Dans un élan de désespoir j'ouvre toutes celles qui restent. Pas une n'est mangeable. Énervée et paniquée, je sens l'étau de la mort se resserrer autour de moi.

Encore une nuit d'amour pour vous et de rage pour moi. Si seulement je ne vous entendais pas... Si seulement je n'étais pas coincée ici... Mes pensées sont peuplées de suppositions. Ca me fait tenir. J'ai tellement faim... Heureusement, j'ai de l'eau courante. Pas chaude mais au moins je peux boire et aller aux toilettes. Je serre désespérément dans mes mains la photo de nos fiançailles. Adrian... Mon amour je t'en supplie viens me chercher. Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser.

La putain reste. Tu t'appelle Fabienda c'est ça ? Allez, délivre moi... Je t'en prie, trouve moi. A nouveau je fais vibrer l'eau. Paniquée, tu sors de ton bain en criant. Pauvre chérie... Adrian arrive derrière toi et te prends dans ses bras avant de t'attirer dans son lit. Mais ce n'est pas possible, vous ne cesserez jamais ?! Je vous hais, Je vous hais tellement...

Je finis par me résoudre à manger une partie du contenu infâme des boites de conserve. J'ai faim. Une faim dévorante, comme si mon estomac s'autodigérait. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi faim de toute mon existence. Je vais mourir ? Ici, seule, ignorée de tous ? Pitié non... Je suis jeune encore... Je

vous en supplie tirez moi de là !

J'écris ces mots dans un carnet vierge. Ainsi je me donne l'illusion que quelqu'un se souviendra de moi... Je laisse une trace de mon passage sur cette terre. Je commence à perdre espoir. Je sens mes corps se creuser et mon cœur s'assécher. Il n'est plus qu'irrigué avec mes larmes qui coulent souvent, ultimes manifestations du fait que je sois en vie.

Mais un matin, le miracle. Fabienda se rend dans la salle de bain. Là, devant le lavabo rempli elle demande s'il y a quelqu'un. Ravie, je tape comme une folle sur les tuyaux, créant la propagation d'une onde dans l'eau. Elle me crie d'arrêter. J'obéis. Elle recule précipitamment. Non ! Ce n'est pas ça que tu dois faire !Cependant elle se rapproche à nouveau. D'une voix tremblante elle crie, pathétique « Adrian si c'est une blague ce n'est pas drole ! » Pauvre imbécile...

Petit à petit, tu finis par comprendre, en jouant le jeu des questions réponses. Tu cours dans la chambre, trouve le mécanisme. TU avais déjà trouvé la clé, pensant que c'était un simple bijou... Tu entres le mince bout de métal qui me sépare encore de ma liberté. Mais... Tu te stoppes. Tu me regarde, consciente que je suis derrière le miroir, face à toi. Et tu me murmure juste un « Désolée » avant de passer la clé autour de ton cou et de fuir.

Non. Non. Non... C'est impossible. Tu n'as pas le droit petite chienne ! Tu vas me laisser crever là. J'enterre toute mon humanité dans le creux de mon cœur. Utilisant l'eau glacée de la conduite dans mon tombeau, je me lave en tremblant avant d'aller me blottir sur la mince couche.

J'attends deux jours, immobile comme la vipère. Dans mon poing je serre une vieille bouteille de verre. Je t'ai vu tu sais. Je t'ai observée. J'ai fini par comprendre qui tu es Fabienda. Et tu reviendras.

Enfin, tu te places devant le miroir de la salle de bain. Tu m'appelles timidement, me demandant si ça va. Tu es vraiment stupide. Je ne réponds pas. Petit à petit, l'angoisse monte en toi, par vagues destructrices. Tu me vois déjà morte. Et tu te vois dans une somptueuse robe blanche, aux bras de mon fiancé. Mais il est à moi.

Tu tourne la clé deux fois. Les rouages font leur office et le miroir pivote. Tu découvres mon tombeau avec la peur des archéologues au ventre. Tu vas dans le réduit qui me sert de chambre et me trouve. Oui, viens, viens, approche toi. Tu le fais. Et sans comprendre ce qu'il t'arrive tu te retrouve par terre, assommée.

Je saute à terre. Je titube, mais cours vers la sortie, sans regard en arrière. Je ressemble à une sorcière avec mes yeux fous. Je t'entends te relever. Tu cours à ton tour. Mais je suis plus décidée, plus obstinée. Plus rapide. Je te ferme le miroir au nez. Tu entends les mécanismes qui se jouent de toi. Je ne t'entends plus pour ma part. Je reste devant le miroir et te souffle rageusement « Il est à moi ».

Puis je te laisses là.

Quelques mois plus tard, je porte une bague d'or à mon annulaire. Nous avons quitté la maison et j'ai jeté la clé dans le fleuve. La propriétaire étant décédée plus personne ne connaît le réduit où tu meurs doucement. C'était toi ou moi. La plus forte a gagné.


End file.
